Ben Quest
Ben Quest is an upcoming crossover of Ben 10: Super Omniverse and more Ben 10 series. Plot In the Super Omniverse timeline Ben is driving to Mr. Smoothy's in his Tenn-Speed cycle. (BTSO Ben turning on his radio): I knew you were trouble when ya walked in! So shame on- A blue portal appears in front of him and Vilgax and Aggregor jump out. Aggregor has two Diamondhead arms, Stinkfly wings and Spidermonkey tail shooting flaming webbing. Vilgax has four Electrohacker arms and a Hmungousaur tail. '' (Vilgax and Aggregor): Tennyson. (BTSO Ben): Oh man! ''He transforms. (Rath): RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX AND AGREGGOR, WHO HAVE BEEN MUTATED FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON, RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! He lunges at them, but Vilgax shoots him with an electric blast. (Rath): Uhhhhh... (Aggregor): We have succeeded. Vilgax pulls a machine out of the portal and attaches a collar to Rath conected to a helmet which Aggregor puts on. (Aggregor): Next we shall attack Dimension 99. (Vilgax, turning on the machine): No. We are going to Dimension 12. (Aggregor, growing Rath claws): That's a wasteland! Rath reverts and the Appoplexian hologram dissappears. (BTSO Ben): Ow! That hurt. Vilgax?! What brings you here? (Vilgax): Duh! I've been doing what I've been doing since I turned 101. Stealing Ben Tennyson's alien DNA from all across the cosmos! (BTSO Ben): I thought you wanted to kill me. (Vilgax): Why on this universe would that be my life goal? (Ben): You're a crazed alien warlord. (Aggregor): He has a point. (Vilgax, transforming BTSO Ben into Swampfire): Fine then. Vilgax puts on the helmet and the same thing happens. (Swampfire): What are you doing? (Vilgax): Stealing your DNA. (Swampifre): No fair! Supertrix, Bloxx!! (Supertrix): Accesing Segmentasapien DNA. Swampfire transforms into Bloxx, breaks free and punches Vilgax and Aggregor into the portal and then follows them, ending in the BTOU timeline (Bloxx): Whoa. Where are we? (BTOU Ben): Along way from home. (Bloxx): Me? (BTOU Ben, seeing the Supertrix symbol): You're me! Awesome! (Bloxx): Yep, and these bozos want to absorb our DNA! (BTOU Ben): Can't let that happen! (Bloxx): No, no we can't. Now if you have Cannonbolt, use 'im! (BTOU Ben): With pleasure! BTOU Ben transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Bloxx shapeshifts into a catapult, Cannonbolt curls into a ball and hops in. Bloxx launches him into Vilgax and Aggregor, successfully hiting them. Cannonbolt reverts. (Vilgax): Aggregor! These Bens are too strong! We have to go! Aggregor pulls out a small remote device and opens a blue portal. They jump through and close it behind them. Bloxx reverts. (Both Bens): Darn! They got away! (BTOU Ben): So wanna get a smoothie? (BTSO Ben, blank staring): Yes! Of course I want a smoothie. Who are you and what have you done with me err... you err... you know what I mean! (BTOU Ben): Come. My car is parked here. (BTSO Ben): Wait, you didn't give it to our mom? (BTOU Ben): Why would I do that? They get in the car and arrive at Mr. Smoothy's. (BTSO Ben, sitting down): Where's Gwen, Kevin and Rook? (BTOU Ben): They went on vacation for the weekend and I stayed to defend the city. (BTSO Ben, drinking a smoothie): That must be really boring. (BTOU Ben): Nah, not really. Do you think Agreggor and Vilgax will appear again? Suddenly, Professor Paradox appears. (Paradox): They will. (Both Bens): Professor Paradox! (BTOU Ben): You only show up when the multiverse is in danger. (Paradox): Indeed, yes. You have to stop Agreggor and Vilgax as soon as possible. But you can't do it alone. BTUO Ben appears behind Paradox. (BTSO Ben): Another 'us'? Cool! (BTUO Ben): Nice to meet ya. (BTOU Ben): When do we start? (Paradox, pointing at BTSO Ben): First, we will go to Primus of your dimension. The get telepoted to BTSO Primus. (BTSO Ben): It's good to be home...sort of. (BTUO Ben): Ready guys? (BTSO and BTOU Bens): We sure are! They transform. (Alli-Gator): Alli-Gator! (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! (Chromastone): Chromastone! The trio walk around until they see Vilgax and Aggregor approaching the Codon Stream. Alli-Gator gasps. (Chromastone): I get it now. They're gonna absorb the Codon Stream! (Fasttrack): We need a plan. (Alli-Gator): Are we gonna talk about this? I'm going. (Chromastone): Wait! Alli-Gator charges at Agreggor, who grabs him and smashes him to the ground. Vilgax absorbs the Codon Stream and grows Crashhopper legs. Fasttrack runs around him, but Vilgax grabs him. Chromastone shoots energy blasts and Alli-Gator punches Agreggor. (Vilgax): We need to gain more power! (Fasttrack): I don't think so! He kicks Vilgax and Chromastone encases his legs into crystals. (Alli-Gator, dodging Agreggor's attack): I need a little help here! Fasttrack super speeds at Agreggor, who shoots a flame web at him. (Fasttrack): Hot, hot! Chromastone transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard! He shoots water at Fasttrack, putting the fire out. (Fasttrack): Thanks. Look out! Water Hazard turns around and Vilgax steps on him with his Crashhopper legs. (Water Hazard, trying to get up): I'm okay. Fasttrack runs at Vilgax who fires lightning. Fasttrack turns around and runs from the lightning which catches up shocking him. (Fasttrack): Ah! (Vilgax): You're not faster than lightning. (Fasttrack): Nope. But I know someone who is. Fasttrack goes super. (Super Fasttrack): Super Fasttrack! Super Fasttrack runs around Vilgax creating a tornado lifting Vilgax off Alli-Gator. Meanwhile, Water Hazard is dodging fire webs and shooting water at Aggregor. Aggregor grabs his remote, opens a portal and kicks Water Hazzard in. Aggregor begins to close the portal but four Humungousaur hands stop the portal from closing. Two Humungousaurs climb out. (BTOU Humungousaur): Thanks for the help. (BTUOU Humungousaur): No problem. Now let's? (BTOU Humungousaur): Let's! They punch Aggregor and he falls to the ground knocked out. Vilgax looks at Aggregor lying on the ground and he smacks Super Fasttrack with his Humungousaur tail and leaps over to Aggregor. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the remote traveling to a different dimension. Everyone changes back. (BTUOU Ben): Is it ever gonna end? (BTUO Ben): I don't know. (BTSO Ben): Let's just follow them. It's easy. BTSO Ben transforms. (Clockwork): Clockvork! Ve just go through a portal. Clockwork creates a green portal and they run through. Later they come out of a new portal. (Clockwork): I don't think ve can find them. (BTOU Ben): We've been going through portal after portal looking. (Professor Paradox): Well I know where they are. You should've just asked me! (All Bens): Professor Paradox! (Paradox): Yes. And you really have to stop shouting my name everytime I appear. What am I an Alien Form? (BTOU Ben): Yeah, why do we shout his name? All the Bens shrug. Major Events *BTSO, BTOU, BTUO and BTUOU Bens unite to defeat Agreggor and Vilgax from destroying the multiverse. *Bloxx and Fasttrack make their first reappearances for BTSO Ben. *Chromastone makes his first reappearance for BTOU Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (BTSO, BTOU, BTUO and BTUOU selves) *Professor Paradox Villains *Aggregor (Dimension 8,000) *Vilgax (Dimension 8,000) Aliens Used By Super Omniverse Ben *Rath (absorbed) *Swampfire (absorbed; selected by Vilgax) *Bloxx (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance; x2) *Super Fasttrack (debut) *Clockwork By BTOU Ben *Cannonbolt *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Water Hazard *Humungousaur By BTUO Ben *Alli-Gator By BTUOU Ben *Humungousaur Trivia *First Super Omniverse crossover! *There will be a videogame based of this. (Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm copying). *Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Max and other sidekick characters are not in this movie hence the name Ben Quest. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Ben 10: Super Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Diamondface Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse